Mats (FD)
Mats (マッツ Mattsu) is a bachelor in Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream. Mats waits tables at Owl Bar, but he has big dreams of studying with Alicia until he is a culinary master. He's easy to talk to and always willing to lend everyone a sympathetic ear, but has a hard time opening up his heart to others. He sometimes can be rude, and has a very sarcastic kind of humour about him. Mats does have parents but they are never seen in game. Vivian will be the player's rival for Mats, and they both will marry if the player chooses to not marry either of them. 'Schedule' Before he is married, Mats lives in his house in Caramel Fields. He rarely ventures out of his home, except to go to work at Owl Bar until he goes to bed after it closes. If the player marries Mats, he will move to player's house. He still remains home most of the day, leaving only go to the bar at 4 PM. On Mondays he look around house area. If Mats marries Vivian, she will live at his house. His schedule stays the same when he was single. 'Before Marriage / After Married to Vivian' 'After Married to the Player' 'Gifts' Chocolate Cake = Chocolate + Cake. You can buy this recipe from Valkyrie Apartment. To make chocolate, you need to buy Cocoa seeds at Seedling Trio. Failed Dish = Dishes that burnt when the player tries to cook. 'Heart Events' 1-Heart Event *Owl Bar *12:00 to 15:00 *Monday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Rainy weather *Mats has 10,000 HP or more Enter Owl Bar and Mats will inform you that the bar is closed. Choice 1: This place should open early! (-1000 HP) Why? Mats asks what are you in such a rush for. He's got a lot to tend right now, and suggests that the player get back to work. Choice 2: I'm just taking a break. (+2000 HP) Mats invite you inside offers you to test a new type of juice. Your response? *'Choice A:' I'd love too. (+3000 HP) He'll mix it up for you. After drinking it, Mats will ask about your life as an idol. *'Choice B:' Is juice all there is? (-2000 HP) Mats asks the player doesn't need nothing strong in the middle of the day. If you don't like juice, you're out of luck. After the player takes a little break, they best get back to work. 2-Heart Event *Owl Bar *9:00 to 12:00 *Not Wednesday, Saturday, or Sunday *Sunny weather *Mats has 20,000 HP or more *Heath has 5000 HP (0.5 Hearts) or more *You already seen Mats' 1-Heart Event Enter the Clinic to see Heath! He reminds you to come and see him if one has any illness, but since the player is fine, they turn to leave after declining an exam. Just as the player ready to leave, Mats comes limping into clinic. He explains that a bottle fell and cut open his foot, and tells the player not to worry. Choice 1: Oh my gosh. Are you okay? (+2000 HP) Heath tells Mats that he will be okay, although the cut was pretty deep. Mats worries that he may not be able to bartend with his bad foot, but Heath assures him that he will be able to walk around normally. Choice 2: You such a klutz. (-2000 HP) Mats dislikes to called "klutz". He doesn't believe that his injury is that bad, but Heath insists that he be examined. 3-Heart Event *Owl Bar *9:00 to 12:00 *Not Tuesday or Sunday *Sunny weather *Mats has 30,000 HP or more *Juan has 10,000 HP (1 Heart) or more *You already seen Mats' 2-Heart Event Inside the Town Hall, Juan will invite you to eat dinner with him and Mats, and you will accept. Mats is quite happy with the fact that you are having dinner together. Juan will ask the two of us to clean up the Town Hall and then leaves alone. Mats is nervous that we are alone, and asks if the player is going to help clean up. Choice 1: I quit. (-3000 HP) Mats guesses that you are busy, so he and Juan leaves. Choice 2: I'll help! (+3000 HP) Your response makes Mats happy! You'll eat dinner with Juan and Mats, then go home. 4-Heart Event *Walk from Your Farm to Caramel Fields *9:00 to 12:00 *Not Wednesday *Sunny weather *Mats has 40,000 HP or more *Leonie has 15,000 HP (1.5 Hearts) or more *You already seen Mats' 3-Heart Event It's a beautiful day so Mats decided to go for a walk, and he just so happened to bump into you. As the player and Mats walk past Leonie's farm, she asks if Mats is out on a date. She teasingly says that she hopes the two of us enjoy it, and Mats becomes embarrassed. The two of us end up at Lake District at the end of our walk. Mats asks how you view a man around his height, in the romantic sense. Do you insterested in tall boys? Choice 1: Well, I'm interested. (+5000 HP) He is surprised but also flattered. He thanks player and the two of us walk back to Fields, where we part ways. Choice 2: Probably not. (-4000 HP) Mats apologises for asking such a stupid question. Date Event *When you wake up in the morning *Must be sunny *Mats has 45,000 HP (4.5 Hearts) or more *You already seen 4 of Mats' Heart Events *You are going steady with Mats When the player wakes up in morning, Mats was hoping that they'd have dinner with her later. If the player accepts, he'll ask her to meet him at Honey Lake District at 16:00. If the player refuses, she'll lose Heart Points with him. Meet Mats at Honey Like District. When the player arrives, she and Mats will sit down for a meal. Mats will ask if she likes eating foods, and answering with "Yes" will make him happy. Choose the positive answer to increase Heart Points! At the end of evening, Mats will thank for the time you've spent with him, and hopes we can do it again sometime. 'Marriage and Children' Requirements for marriage are 6 Hearts (60,000 HP), buy Flower Jewel from Accessory Store, Level 2 House or bigger with double bed, and Year 2 or later. Since Mats doesn't have any family in Sylph Town, you don't have to befriend anyone else before he can be married. The wedding will take place at the ballroom inside Town Hall one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Mayor Juan will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to your house. After marriage, the player can take their spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse' birthday is also a date you need to remember, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 18:00. The player's spouse may still go out and do things like they did before marriage, but they will always return in the evening. The children you get from marrying Mats will have dark blue-green hair and green eyes. The boy has short hair whilst the girl has pigtails. 'Romance Events' The player's rival if you want to marry Mats will be Vivian. If the two marry, you'll be able to see their child Amalia in game. You must trigger all 4 romance events between the two of them before they get married. If the person's heart point is less or more than a romance event heart point then the romance event will not occur. Playing as male, you must befriend Mats to see these events. If you're female, you'll need to befriend Vivian. It must triggered before 4pm, where Mats will go to Bar. NOTE: If the Player raise their heart level up too much with any of the marriage candidates in opposite gender, the player will NOT be able to see events between these romance couples. Example: A player try to see the Second Romance Event between Sebastian and Rosalina, but they have Rosalina at 60,000 HP (6 Hearts). Rosalina likes the player more than Sebastian, therefore the player will not be able to see that event. Romance Event #1 *Valkyrie Apartment - Kitchen *7:00 to 9:00 *Not Monday *Sunny or Rainy weather *Mats (Boy Player) or Vivian (Girl Player) has 10,000 HP (1 Heart) Mats has come to visit Vivian, and informs her that he has been working on a new dish that is coming along splendidly. He seems to be short on an important ingredient and has come to ask Vivian for 5 apples. Vivian leaves to go check to see if they have any. When she returns, Vivian says that they do have them but at the moment George is busy sorting stuff. Is it okay if she brings them by later? Mats is more than happy to have Vivian come by to his house to drop off the apples. The fruits that Mats picks out are always perfect, and they transforms his dishes when he cooks them. Vivian reminds him that the apples come from Waffle Ranch. Mats will just have to make a dish worthy of such heavenly fruits. Vivian can't wait to taste the new dish. Romance Event #2 *Mats' House *10:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny , Cloudy, or Rainy weather *Mats (Boy Player) or Vivian (Girl Player) has 20,000 HP (2 Hearts) Vivian has stopped by to visit Mats, and comments on how huge his kitchen is. Mats just laughs and tells her this is the typical size of a kitchen for someone in the Gourmet family. She realises he is really serious about cooking, and figures he could make a 12-course feast in this kitchen and still have room to spare. Vivian is a little envious! Mats asks Vivian if she has a passion for cooking. Vivian does like to cook but admits that she is terrible at it. Mats tells her that anyone can learn the skills to cook, but the passion only comes from one's heart. Vivian blushes at his comment, and Mats follows up by telling her he'll cook any request that she has. Romance Event #3 *Walk from Caramel Fields to Honey Lake District *15:00 to 17:00 *Monday *Sunny weather *Mats (Boy Player) or Vivian (Girl Player) has 30,000 HP (3 Hearts) Vivian and Mats are chit-chatting and watching the clouds. Mats thinks all of the clouds look like food. Vivian asks him if all he thinks about is cooking. Mats replies that it's not the only thing on his mind. Mats admits that every time he cooks, he thinks of her. He feels that she enjoys his cooking so much, that he has to think of new dishes in order to please her. Vivian thinks he is implying that she is nothing more than his food taster, but that can't be the worse job in the world! She asks if he ever thinks of her as anything more than someone to feed, and he admits she is good to have around for diner conversation. Vivian becomes annoyed for a moment, but Mats braves up and tells her how he really feels. Vivian admits that she feels the same way about him. Romance Event #4 *Mats' House *Before 16:00 *Not Monday *Weather must be sunny *Mats (Boy Player) or Vivian (Girl Player) has 40,000 HP (4 Hearts) Vivian has brought Mats a cake as a present. Mats coldly says that he doesn't want anything that Vivian has baked. With her plan backfiring, she pulls out a Flower Jewel instead. Mats doesn't seem to want to accept Vivian's Flower Jewel, and she becomes upset. Mats then pulls a Flower Jewel out of his pocket; it's the man that's supposed to propose to the girl! Vivian says that she will cook for both of them forever. Vivian seems excited to eat all of Mats' food forever, and happily accepts. 'Romance Marriage' One week after 4-Romance Event, Mats and Vivian will have their wedding ceremony. The Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Mats and Vivian asking if the Player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Ballroom inside City Hall to see Mats and Vivian's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Romance Child Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, enter Mats' House and go inside his room on the left side door. When the player enters Mats' bedroom it looks like Vivian feels unwell. The female-side of partnership for every Romance Couple will only be pregnant for 5 days. On the 5th day, enter the same location where Vivian is about to pregnant! Mats and Vivian as well as the player will be automatically transported to Macaron Clinic. Dr. Heath will help deliver their child, and asks that the player wait outside. At the end of pregnancy, they have a healthy baby girl named Amalia. Amalia will only appear in game if Mats and Vivian already married. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream characters Category:Bachelors Category:Game-only characters